WHAT THE?
by Feathers D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia janji mau ngelakuin sesuatu. Tapi Ichigo lupa dan akhirnya Rukia mengingatkannya. Ngomong-ngomong mereka mau melakukan apa yah? LEMON! IchiRuki! Don't like? Don't read! Previously named "i want you again"!


Yess!! fic Bleach pertamaku! Akhirnya… Walaupun ceritanya rada-rada… Yaa gitu deh!

Sebenernya, saia agak ragu nge-publish ni cerita…

Ntar nggak ada yang review…

Ntar pada mikir kalo saia ini author mesum…

Udahlah. Langsung aja dimulai ceritanya. Oh ya! Hampir lupa! Hehe…

Fic ini saia persembahkan buat **ShinigamiDevils**!

* * *

**WHAT THE...?  
**

By:

**BlackWhite Feathers**

**Warning: 17++. OOC (mungkin).  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu bukan punya saia. Kalo punya saia, Bleach pasti 100% nggak bakalan laku dah!**

**

* * *

**"Fuhh… capekk!!" Ucap Ichigo saat dia masuk kamarnya lewat jendela, diikuti dengan Rukia. "Iya. Ga nyangka hollownya bakalan muncul banyak banget…" sambung Rukia.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Rukia masuk ke gigainya dan Ichigo masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. (Yaiyalah! Dia kan punya tubuh 'ndiri! Masa masuk ke gigainya Rukia juga??)

"Wah, udah jam 11.00 malam. Aku tidur dulu ya Rukia. Selamat tidur!" Ucap Ichigo saat dia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan sesaat kemudian dia sudah tertidur lelap.

"Selamat tidur juga, Ichigo…" Balas sang pacar pelan, karena dia juga udah ngantuk. Sebelum dia masuk ke lemari Ichigo, Rukia sempat berpikir, 'Kok rasanya hari ini aku ada urusan sama Ichigo, tapi aku lupa urusan apa… Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja.' Pikir Rukia dalam hati. Kemudian dia masuk ke lemari Ichigo.

Pukul 01.00 tengah malam…

Rukia tiba-tiba terbangun, lalu keluar dari lemari. Kemudian, dia menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Ichigo, memintanya untuk bangun.

"Ichigoo… bangunn…" pinta Rukia. "Ayo bangunn…"

"Ngghh…" Ichigo pun terbangun dengan kesalnya. "Apaan sih?" Ichigo menyahut kesal sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya karena terganggu banget. Rukia baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi udah keduluan Ichigo.

"Apaan hah? Orang lagi enak-enaknya tidur juga! Ada apa? Mau mandi?? Ayo aku tungguin!" Ichigo langsung nyerocos begitu aja karena msih kesel. Rukia menggeleng.

"Ichigooo, kau lupa yaa?? Katanya kau mau melakukannya lagiii…" Jawab Rukia.

'Nya? Lagi? Jangan-jangan…' Tiba-tiba Ichigo inget kalo malam ini rencananya dia ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi sama Rukia, setelah yang waktu itu. Ichigo jadi grogi sendiri. Ichigo terdiam.

"Ah… itu ya… aku lupa…" Ucap Ichigo agak polos. Padahal, sebenarnya dia ingat dan dalam hati dia langsung 'pengen' tuh.

"BAKA!!! UDAH! AKU UDAH GA TAHAN!" Seru Rukia dan tanpa dikomando, Rukia langsung nemplokin Ichigo dan mencium bibirnya.

**(Warning: Weittss! Siaga satu! Siaga satu! Anak dibawah umur 17 ga boleh baca bagian sini! Kalau mau di-skip aja langsung! Tapi kalo tetep mau dibaca, terserah kalian… Tapi saia udah ngingetin loh ya! Jadi jangan bilang kalo saia nggak ngasih 'warning'!)**

Pertamanya, Ichigo agak terkejut. Tapi akhirnya dia menikmatinya juga. Lidah Rukia mengeliat-geliat ingin menjebol pertahanan mulut Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo pun membiarkan lidah Rukia merayapi rongga-rongga mulutnya.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka melepas bibir mereka masing-masing, mengambil nafas. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Rukia…" Hanya itu yang bias dikatakan Ichigo sekarang.

"Ichigo…" Rukia kembali mencium Ichigo, sementara tangan-tangan Ichigo mulai bekerja. Dia membuka piyama Rukia sekaligus dengan bra-nya. Lalu dia melemparnya sembarangan di kamar.

Ichigo menelentangkan Rukia di tempat tidurnya. Lalu ciumannya turun ke bawah. Ke leher, tengkuk, dan akhirnya mencapai dada Rukia. Kemudian ia menghisap dada kanan Rukia, sedangkan dadanya yang satunya diputar-putar putingnya oleh Ichigo.

"Mmmmhh…" Desah Rukia. Rukia mulai membuka baju Ichigo, kemudian membuka celananya.

Sementara Ichigo, berhenti menghisap dada kanan Rukia dan berpindah menghisap dada kiri Rukia. Tangan Ichigo mulai membuka celana piyama Rukia.

Kini, keduanya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Ichigo hanya mengenakan boxer, Rukia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja, itu juga mereka buka masing-masing.

"Boleh kumasukkan sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng.

"Nanti dulu… aku belum puas, Ichigo…"

Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian mencium Rukia lagi. (Lagi?? Ichigo kayaknya ketagihan nih…) Tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Rukia. Dari dada, perut, dan pada saat tangannya mencapai vagina Rukia, Ichigo memasukkan jarinya dan menggenjot Rukia.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! Ichigo" Desah Rukia, dan dia pun langsung orgasme. Namun sebelum cairan-cairan orgasme Rukia keluar, Ichigo udah mencabut keluar jarinya.

Rukia terengah-engah. Dalam hati dia nggak menyangka kalau Ichigo berhasil membuatnya orgasme dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau sudah puas kan?" Tanya Ichigo. Sepertinya dia ingin sekali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Rukia. Rukia cuma mengangguk saja. Yaudah, dengan nggak sabar, Ichigo meregangkan kaki Rukia. Lalu memasukkan penisnya.

"Siap?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. Dan Ichigo mulai menggenjot Rukia.

"Ah! Ah! Ichiiigooo! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!" pinta Rukia. Ichigo menggenjotnya lebih cepat. Terus dan terus.

"AAHH!! ICHI--mph!" Tiba-tiba mulut Rukia *bingung nulisnya gimana* tersumpal bibir Ichigo, namun Ichigo masih terus menggenjot Rukia.

"Aahh… aku mau keluar…" Ucap Rukia setelah bibirnya dilepas bibir Ichigo (maksudnya??).

"A-aku juga, Rukia… Mmmhh…" Akhirnya setelah mereka mencapai klimaksnya masing-masing, keduanya ambruk bersebelahan. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Setelah itu, mereka berdua melakukan French Kiss.

Setelah mereka melakukan French Kiss, Rukia tiba-tiba ngomel.

"Kenapa sih tadi?? Bibirku main disumpel aja…"

"Gomen ne, Rukia. Kalau nggak kayak gitu, ntar kedengeran sama yang lain. Mereka kan ga tau kalau ada kamu di kamarku." Jawab Ichigo.

"Oh… Iya ya…" Ucap Rukia.

"Untuuung besok Minggu …" Ucap Ichigo.

"Emang kenapa kalau besok Minggu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ntar kan ga bisa istirahat. Capek nih… Lagipula sekarang udah jam 3 tau! Kita udah 'begitu' selama 2 jam!" Jawab Ichigo rada sewot.

"Iya iyaa… Uaahhmm ngantuukk…" Rukia menguap. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia tertidur.

"Huh… Dasar kau ini." Gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas pinggang, memejamkan matanya, dan mengecup dahi Rukia.

"_Aishiteru_, Rukia…" bisik Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo samar-samar mendengar Rukia berbisik, "_Aishiteru yo_ [1] Ichigo…". Ichigo hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap.

**The End**

**  


* * *

**

Fiuhh… Akhirnya selese juga. Gomen ne kalo kependekan. Abisnya ide gila ini muncul secara random di otakku…

Oh ya, buat **ShinigamiDevils**! Gw dah buat IchiRuki rating M dengan susah payah + sampe ngakak-ngakak ga jelas nih! Puas kau??? Kalo masih belum puas, awas aja! Pulang sekolah tinggal nama (bcanda cuy)!

[1] Artinya 'Aku juga mencintaimu'. Tapi kalau salah, tolong kasih tau ya!

Anyway, **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
